Revenge best served by noodle
by Saphire Sawyer
Summary: So this is a clever oneshot about noodle and an ex boyfriend called dylan .dylan and noodle broke up over a year ago and dylan really hurt noodle by both cheating on her and dumping her with a hurtful text message so noodle plans revenge and it's sweet


_**A NOODLE ONE-SHOT**_

Noodle turned as she felt a tug on her arm and then dropped the CD's she was many times had she imagined this moment?  
"Hello you!"said Dylan as she bent down and picked them up."Er hi Dylan" she said straightening up and adjusting her handbag.  
"I thought it was you"he said "you've grown your hair".

"It has been over a year" she replied.  
He looked sheepish and said" yes, ofcourse I'm sorry".  
"Don't be!"She managed a smile."I'm happy".  
He seemed confused.

"You are?"  
" point living in the past".  
Dylan looked disapointed that he could be replaced so easily.  
Then he smiled."Let's get together tonight for old time's sake?".

Noodle hesitated.  
"Why not?"she said finally.  
"Usual place?"he said."We'll have a lovely back to mine".  
"No" Noodle said "I'm on a are out for me pure dont you just come over to my place when you've eaten?".

Dylan couldn't belive his luck.  
"Here's the address"said noodle,scribbling it down."See you about ten?".  
Looking at his grinning face ,she knew this was one promise he'd keep.

Dylan arrived early and looked around in admiration.  
"What a lovely house "he said.  
"Make yourself comfortable"Noodle said."I'll bring you a usual?"  
"Yes please!".

When she returned to the lounge Dylan was sprawled across the sofa.  
"This is class!" he said.  
He patted the seat next to him.  
Noodle sat was sneaking an arm around her shoulder when a strange sound came from the corner of the room.

Dylan jumped."What's that ?"he asked.  
"The baby alarm".  
"The what?"Dylans eyebrows shot upwards.  
"I wont be a minute "said Noodle,getting up.

When she came back downstairs Dyaln stared at the baby in her arms.  
"What is it?"he asked.  
"A boy...jamie."

"How...how old is he?"  
"Five months ".  
Noodle could he his brain whirring as he struggled with the then once he'd worked out when the baby must have been conceived,a funny look came across his face.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"he whispered.

Noodle shrugged."We'd finished.I didn't think you'd be interested.  
"He's amazing"Dylan exclaimed.  
He gazed down at the plump cheeks and the green eyes staring up at him and reached out tentatively to stroke his hair.

"You can hold him if you like while i get his bottle"said Noodle.  
"Can i ?Oh but I'm not sure how..."  
"Sit down first "Said Noodle "Then i'll give him to you".  
Dylan did as he was told and she handed jamie over.

"Make sure you support his head...Everything all right?"  
She tried not to was looked like he thought jamie would break if he moved an inch.  
"I'm fine ..."

Noodle went to fetch jamie's her return she paused in the door way.  
"I'm going to play football with you"Dylan was saying."Yes I am!You'll be playing for england by the time your 18".  
Noodle coughed and Dylan looked up."We've just been having a chat"he said looking embarrassed.  
"Man to man".

"Right"said Noodle sitting down next to Dylan and taking jamie from him."I'll just be upstairs".Ten minutes later she was back."I had to change his diaper"she said.  
"He took a while to settle".  
"I heard"Dylan said"Come and sit down".  
"Actually,I'm really sorry but I'm absolutely shattered"Noodle said yawning."And jamie will be awake again in a few we do this another time ?".

"What? Oh,Ok..."he said getting up."Look must have been hard for you the past year".  
She shrugged and said "I survived".  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "Here..."

"What?But..."  
"Take it"Dylan said.  
"I know I behaved badly to you when we split up,sending you that awful text".  
"What the one saying _Did you really think you were the onlt one?_ Noodle said.

She remebered the words 'd been heart broken.  
"Yes it was wrong two timing you with Paula ,Shaz and Angie".  
Noodle stared at him.

Shaz and angie too?What a rat!To think that she'd even considered taking him back.  
"Take the money,please"Dylan insisted.  
He pushed it into her hand ,gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then was gone.  
As she closed the door behind ,Noodle heaved a sigh of had been a narrow escape.

Later that night Noodle thought about her day .It hadn't been half bad in the had given her £50,which she had popped into a charity box for single mother's on her way home and she'd got £20 for babysitting jamie.  
She had one more thing to started texting: _I dont think we should meet again after the way ,you didn't think by any chance jamie was yours?Did you honesty think you were the only one ?.  
_She felt an over whelming sense of relief after all she knew it was quite mean to invite Dylan to her friends pretending it was her home.  
Then drop a bomb that she had a baby and then if that wasn't enough she texted him only to tell him it wasn't his baby after all and finish with the same message he had broken her heart with last year.

_**Again if you dont like it dont read it and i dont want bad reveiws if you have them keep them i've no interest in them...And to everyone who is nice to me and also i just looked at my story after i already published it and i had all the paragrahs neat and easy to read i swear but it's all after going weird ok i proof read this like 20 times it's just everytime i upload it goes weird im sorry.**_


End file.
